


酒精与圣歌

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Kudos: 3





	酒精与圣歌

今天没有阳光，只有灰蒙蒙的天空。冰冷湿黏的空气让人难以相信这已经是春天了。路边星星点点的绿色显得十分敷衍，掺着雨后泥水溅起的褐灰色，脏兮兮的。安东尼走在街上，感觉脚下的路砖冷得发硬，砖块之间黑色的缝隙从深渊里望着他，想把他凝固的思维吃掉。他裹紧自己的加绒夹克，脚步加紧了一些，脑中不成形的欲望在身后不远不近地催促着他：咖啡因，他需要咖啡。  
他听见自己单调枯燥的声音：一杯美式，谢谢。  
“您要不要再带一个我们新出的樱花口味小蛋糕，先生？”店员摆出机械的笑容，向他指了指柜台里排列整齐的蛋糕，它们泛着艳丽的粉红色，混合着熏人的虚假花香，安东尼的胃痉挛了一下。  
“不用了。”  
“那您要不要办会员呢，这样您就可以享受我们……”店员继续她的那一套推销说辞，丝毫不理会安东尼脸上空洞的表情与下垂的嘴角。  
“不用了。谢谢。”  
安东尼一点也不想喝这杯黑褐色的透明液体，他只是想要一点刺激。他可以选择一口喝掉，或者直接一把泼在自己的脸上。但他不想毁掉这件夹克。那杯美式是加冰的，寒冷正在缓慢地侵袭着安东尼细瘦的手指。初春之际，喝冰的过早，喝热的又太矫情。他记得上周亚茨拉菲尔喝了杯奶茶，安东尼很久之前喝过那玩意。温暖甜腻的液体混合着胶状物涌进你的食道，牛奶与茶的混合让你想吐，胃却充斥着肿胀感，你的咽喉哽住，没办法吐出来，只能等待那感觉自己消散。还有那该死的糖分。安东尼讨厌糖分，他看着亚茨拉菲尔吃马卡龙时，就感觉在被轻微凌迟。  
（这鬼玩意除了难喝一点用都没有。）  
他低头去看自己的手，它们被风吹得红红的。一到冬天，安东尼的手就会冷得发紫，一放上琴键就会不住地发抖，更别提弹琴了。亚茨拉菲尔此时就会把那双可怜又不争气的手放在自己的胸口，安东尼在感到一阵一阵的热量的同时，也会感受到亚茨拉菲尔平稳而均匀的心跳。他还记得他们初吻时，亚茨拉菲尔的心跳像是烧过头的燃油泵一样，扑通扑通的声音好大。安东尼很怀念那个急促的频率。  
安东尼知道他们现在关系在恶化。其实不能说是恶化，只是他们一直在原地踏步。安东尼忙于大大小小的演出，而亚茨拉菲尔忙于各种论文。到最后两人的话越来越少，一说话便是以不愉快收场。开始的激情也如潮水一般褪去，逐渐被疲倦和麻木代替。安东尼想要结婚，而亚茨拉菲尔觉得结不结都无所谓。安东尼则说亚茨这样的态度结婚可能还真的没有必要。两人吵了起来。次日早晨，安东尼主动给亚茨拉菲尔递上黄油。亚茨拉菲尔先是一怔，然后笑着用手接住，像是昨晚什么都没有发生过一样。此后提及相关的事情，他们都会很自觉地绕开话题。于是它被遗弃在了角落里，和其他一些生活中的破事一起。安东尼偶尔会感受到它的刺痛，在夜晚这种刺痛感会变得更加明显。像是一根卡在指甲里的木屑片，像是一把白晃晃的手术刀在缓慢切割他的大脑皮层。  
安东尼没怎么打理他的头发就出门了，它们被吹得乱乱的，他可以偶尔看到几抹红金色搔着他的鼻尖。他瘦高均匀的身影引来了好几个人的注视。安东尼知道自己很吸引人，在他还是酒吧常客时，他经常收到陌生人的邀请。亚茨拉菲尔是他戒酒的主要原因。酒精能给安东尼带来无限的快乐，直到它有一天给他的神志送来死亡的亲吻。安东尼已经整整一年没有沾酒了。在此期间，咖啡因作为拙劣的替代品陪伴着他。但并不是他不再想念那个熟悉的眩晕感了，他每天都想，最近变得越发迫切。特别是在家里时，在弹不好曲子时，在他和亚茨拉菲尔陷入沉默时。  
（天哪，我真的好想来一杯。）  
美式咖啡要把他的手冻坏了。安东尼现在已经感受不到寒冷了，他的手指现在火辣辣的，像是捏着一块着了火的冰。  
“你去哪里了？”亚茨拉菲尔给他开的门，他忘记带钥匙了。  
“买咖啡。”安东尼进了门，他可以听到亚茨拉菲尔脑子里那个小声音：咖啡？我们家里也有咖啡呀。亚茨拉菲尔走近他，安东尼感觉他好像在嗅他身上有没有酒气。  
“所以，你那首曲子练得怎么样了？”亚茨拉菲尔温暖白皙的手臂环上他的脖子，他在他的颈部留下浅浅的吻痕。  
“糟糕的要命。”安东尼拿起咖啡猛地喝了一大口，炭烤过的酸涩与苦味直溜溜冲下他的咽道，安东尼打了个寒战。他粗鲁地挣脱了亚茨拉菲尔。  
亚茨拉菲尔看起来并不是很高兴。他张了张嘴，但最后闭上了。他知道现在和安东尼讨论用语问题是火上浇油。  
”安东尼，你要是这么讨厌它，就别弹了。”  
（讨厌它？）  
“我知道那首曲子对你来说很重要，但是它也把你折磨坏了呀。”  
“它对你来说难道不重要吗？”  
“当然了，但是——”  
“那你和我在这里讨论什么？”  
安东尼第一次遇到亚茨拉菲尔的时候，他还没有满20岁。  
年轻，狂妄，当然还有一颗火热的，急切想要爱人的心。  
Hallelujah Junction算是他与亚茨拉菲尔的开始。  
他偶然得到了它的琴谱，想要找当时乐理系的博士生分析一下。  
那首16分钟的Hallelujah Junction没能分析出来，他们的爱火却在暗处悄悄点燃。  
在一场欢爱之后，安东尼笑着想把那几十页的乐谱烧掉。亚茨拉菲尔赶紧过来阻止他。  
“还要它干什么？我已经得到了我想要的一切了。”  
安东尼再一次看到那叠已经泛黄的纸页时，他可以清清楚楚地回忆起那晚每一个最微小的细节。  
他选择了Hallelujah Junction作为自己的压轴曲目。  
亚茨拉菲尔听到他这个决定时，安东尼没能得到他期待中那个惊喜的表情。  
“这首是好多钢琴家的死穴，安东尼。”亚茨拉菲尔揉着眉头说道。回忆往事让他有点头疼。  
“我不管，我喜欢这首，它让我想到我们。”  
（我现在还能说“我们”吗？我感觉我们都要从对方身边漂走了。）  
亚茨拉菲尔撒了个小谎。  
一个无关紧要的，芝麻大小的谎。  
他其实很讨厌那首曲子，比他讨厌酒精还要讨厌上百倍。他从那晚之后一直没敢告诉安东尼，是因为他觉得他和安东尼都应该拥有一点乐观，一点对这段关系的乐观。他和安东尼最后一定会走在一起的，走上婚姻的殿堂，走完人生的道路。而在安东尼宛如自由落体般地落入马丁尼的怀抱之后，亚茨拉菲尔便对这件事情不再抱有那么大的幻想了。面对着凌晨四点安东尼醉倒在门口地毯上的情景，他心里只有怨恨与失望。一天晚上，安东尼兴致勃勃地提出结婚的事情，亚茨拉菲尔则望着酒杯出神。他随口应答了一句，具体内容他不记得了。之后便是两人有史以来的第一次争吵。安东尼摔上了卧室门，震动使玻璃酒杯在苍白的灯光下一晃，倒在了餐桌上，深红色的液体流了出来。亚茨拉菲尔拧开软木塞，直接对嘴喝了一大口，酒冷冰冰地灌入他的胃，直冲脑门的辛辣味又让他咳嗽不已。他很想要把它全部倒入洗碗池，然后满意地看着那个闪着诱惑的酒红色漩涡在池水的冲洗下消失的一干二净。但他最后还是封上了瓶口。不过让人无比欣慰的是，安东尼开始戒酒了。亚茨拉菲尔看到了希望，他的男孩正一点一点地爬离那块吃人的泥潭。阳光透进他们的卧室房，照亮了周遭的空气，给每样家具都镶上了一层金边。那段日子终于要结束了。  
然后就是那首破曲子，让安东尼戒酒前的症状又全回来了。早上莫名奇妙地发脾气、说些他听不下去的话、摔琴、离开屋子也不和他说一声……  
亚茨拉菲尔感觉那团绝望的乌云又回来了。  
安东尼每天在家练习，不分黑夜。白天弹，夜晚就踩个踏板接着弹。亚茨拉菲尔觉得那哑哑的琴键声活像是一个糟糕的编剧用着他老式的打字机敲出下一幕的内容，尽管他已经好几年都没卖出一个剧本了。安东尼总是在亚茨已经上床之后才睡，两人背对着背，中间是一条黑黝黝的深渊。  
“亲爱的？”  
“唔？”  
“我得和你说个事。”  
“等会再说好吗，你知道我几点睡的。”  
“我想现在就说。”  
声音里没有感情的严肃与坚定像是一口大钟一样咣咣地把安东尼完全弄醒。他猛地坐了起来。  
“你得换个曲子。”  
“啊 ，老天……”安东尼重又躺了回去。  
“你不懂，安东尼。我……”  
“那请你告诉我什么叫‘懂’，因为我的确不懂。我不懂我为什么要戒酒尽管我每天都想要喝，我也不懂我为什么要选这个曲子尽管它是我人生以来听过的最让人匪夷所思的曲子，我也不懂我为什么还和你在一起尽管我知道我们是没有结果的。所以请你来给我解释一下什么才是‘懂’？”安东尼情绪激动起来，亚茨拉菲尔看着他，觉得心里有一根弦断了。  
“Hallelujah Junction讲的是一段昙花一现的关系。两位主人公一见钟情，应对的是曲中较为激昂与明媚的2分钟。而后两人相爱，遇到了生活中的各种问题，互相产生猜忌，小调与无规律的升降成为主旋律，占据了两人关系的绝大部分。最后两人逐渐分离，你可以听出曲中有类似追逐般的脚步声，那是两人正在纠缠之中尝试着挽救他们的爱情。很显然，没有成功。曲子在最后有类似开始部分的旋律重现，但你可以听出来，它早就变调了。”  
“换一首曲子吧，安东尼。”  
安东尼和亚茨拉菲尔分开了。  
两人分居的时候，亚茨拉菲尔趁安东尼还在楼上收拾衣物，自己悄悄把Hallelujah Junction的琴谱给烧了。晶莹的泪水打在泛黄的纸页上，又在火焰的高温下消失的一干二净。亚茨拉菲尔好像在那团跳动的金色里听到了乐曲临死前的挣扎与尖叫，最后褶皱、萎缩，变成了黑糊糊的一堆粉末。  
安东尼盯着亚茨拉菲尔离去的背影发呆。  
（你做得很好，安东尼。现在就去你最熟悉的地方喝上个几千杯吧！可没人担心你了，要怎么喝就怎么喝，你是要新加坡司令还是橄榄马丁尼？没问题，服务员小姐会晃着屁股马上给你端来。今天老板开心了，酒水免费畅饮……）  
是啊，他再怎么喝都没事了。  
魔鬼渐渐将它的藤蔓伸向无辜而痛苦的灵魂，离开天使的他是那么容易再次坠入深渊。  
安东尼披上外套，像个游魂一样走进了那家酒馆。他坐在吧台前，老板擦着绿幽幽的光滑台面，问他想要喝什么。  
老朋友们此时在吧台精致的玻璃后架上亲切地向他招手：金宾、野火鸡、吉尔伯、施格兰……  
安东尼再次看到了亚茨拉菲尔的脸。凌晨4点，他又拖着身子回来了，像是满满一瓶行走的伏特加。他可以听到亚茨拉菲尔说着什么，眼里闪着绝望的光，无助的泪水在他温柔的眼角堆积。他央求着亚茨拉菲尔别走，但他脑袋实在是重得像是灌了铅，只能伸出手碰到亚茨的指尖，然后看着他离去，最后在他的视线里缩成小小的模糊的一团。  
（现在你的老朋友们可都在看着你呢，安东尼。想他干什么？喝你的酒吧！）  
安东尼吸了吸鼻子，心里犹豫不决。老板正看着他，眼睛后面好像有一只吃人的怪物。他回头看去，发现酒吧里的所有人都举起了他们的酒杯：  
“喝你的酒吧！”他们齐声说道。  
那绿幽幽的台面在朦胧的灯光下越发晃眼，安东尼凝视着它，好像要沉溺下去了。  
“一杯橄榄马丁尼，谢谢。”  
"很高兴您能回来，克鲁利先生。”  
恶魔缠住了他的双脚，把他拉回了泥潭。  
＊＊＊  
“这是这周第三次了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔站立不稳，接受着安东尼急切的拥吻，他的男孩总是有点着急。“我还以为我们结束了。”  
“现在不讨论这个，亲爱的。”安东尼将自己的头埋进亚茨拉菲尔的胸前，他已经扯开了几个扣子，“我只想要你。”  
“我……我不是很懂。”亚茨拉菲尔感觉安东尼正在一步步地侵略着他还没有准备好的身体，他有点不想要这个，但是他同时又希望安东尼能再热情一些，可以的话，把他推到墙上也行。安东尼的动作越来越急促，空气中飘忽着几声低低的喘息和湿润的水汽，亚茨拉菲尔咬紧了牙关才没有发出过早的呻吟。  
“不用你去理解它，我自己也不是很懂。”安东尼将亚茨拉菲尔抵在墙上，侧着脸熟练地吻上亚茨拉菲尔，避开他精致笔挺的鼻子。他还记得自己刚开始和亚茨拉菲尔谈恋爱时，两人的鼻子就会撞在一起。亚茨拉菲尔此时就会笑起来，说安东尼太“快”了。安东尼不以为然，但没说什么：亚茨拉菲尔笑起来实在有点好看。特别是夜晚两人独处的时候，他的酒窝里还盛着少许的月光，脸上弯曲柔和的线条像是夏夜的晚风，它轻轻地荡漾着，引得安东尼心里一阵涟漪。然后两人重新再来，直到互相都尝够了对方的甜蜜。  
“安东尼，我记得上次我们分手了……”亚茨拉菲尔别别扭扭地从喉咙里扯出这句话，他现在被安东尼完全抵在墙上，动弹不得。他可以感受到他大腿正贴着自己紧紧的，火热极了。上半身则完全被他占据。亚茨拉菲尔没有闻到任何酒味，只有淡淡的奶油甘草香。那是安东尼钢琴上的，他总是喜欢在钢琴上放上一小碗干花。今天是他最喜欢的味道。  
“而这是我第三次来找你了，显然这只是个分手炮罢了。”安东尼没管亚茨拉菲尔的支支吾吾，他的手游走到亚茨拉菲尔的大腿根，然后攀上他丰满的臀部，他可以听到亚茨拉菲尔又发出了一声轻喘。  
“安东尼，这要没完没了。你不能总是想我了，就来找我呀。”亚茨拉菲尔坚定地说道，他用手去推安东尼，突然发现自己身体软绵绵的，一点力气都没有，结果变成半推半就，为这前戏还添加了点情趣。安东尼笑了，咬上亚茨拉菲尔红嘟嘟的嘴唇，虽然那里已经有了好多明显的吻痕，再去挤压可能都会冒出细细的血珠。  
“哦，别扫兴了。”安东尼向他眨眨眼，褐色的眼瞳里酝酿着浓浓的情欲。“我们都知道你最后是会接受的。”  
“……这次可不行！”亚茨拉菲尔推开，强行让自己的脑子清醒过来。氧气还没上来，他有点头昏。“安东尼，我们是分手了的。”  
安东尼摸了摸眉毛，他松开了亚茨拉菲尔。“这可不好玩。”  
“安东尼，我……”亚茨拉菲尔感觉到前胸有点冷。他扣上扣子，扯了扯他的棉麻衬衫，天哪，安东尼弄得真皱。他记得有一次安东尼喝得有点晕晕的，直接把他一件牛津纺给撕坏了。亚茨拉菲尔那次有点生气，直到安东尼非常诚恳地跪在床上道歉后才让他继续。  
他想问安东尼是不是要复合。  
“……”  
“说话呀。”安东尼把手叉在胸前，一屁股坐在木制餐桌上。他把腿翘起来，形成一段干脆利落的弧线。  
“你……过得还好吗？”亚茨拉菲尔小心翼翼地试探道。前两次都是安东尼主动过来的，两人一见面就缠绵在了一起，还没来得及说上什么话。  
“还好，我现在挺闲的。没什么表演。”  
“那，那个Hallelujah……”  
“我直接取消了，忽然发现不弹那首曲子也没什么大不了的。”  
安东尼晃着腿，他看着自己的腿像是游乐场里的秋千一样荡荡悠悠，他避开亚茨拉菲尔的目光。  
“那……你还去喝酒吗？”亚茨拉菲尔的声音低了下去，他感觉自己不应该问这个的。但它还是从自己的舌尖滑了下去。  
“偶尔。”安东尼停止了晃动。“你就要像人事部一样问我一晚上吗，亚茨拉菲尔？我挺好的。我还有两只手，两只脚，我还是个钢琴家。可能还有点喝酒的毛病，但我觉得棒极了。”  
“你还爱我吗？”  
“……你非要把每件事情弄得清清楚楚，是吗？”安东尼不耐烦了，“我就是单纯想你了，我觉得回到家很寂寞，喝了酒还是很寂寞。不行吗？”  
“还爱我吗？”  
“爱啊。”  
安东尼最终吐出这几个字，感觉嘴里有些干涩。他低着头，等着亚茨拉菲尔的回答。  
亚茨拉菲尔没吭声，但安东尼可以看出来他害羞了。他不知所措地站在他几步之前，脖子泛上一片片红云，他有些动摇。  
“就再和我一次，好不好？”安东尼拉住亚茨拉菲尔的手，他的背躬下来，纤细的腰身构成好看的拱形。眼睛里闪烁着不可拒绝的光。  
“如果我说我还爱你，你会和我再在一起吗？”亚茨拉菲尔将手轻轻放上了他的腰部。他平静地看着安东尼，他可以看到他眼瞳里的自己，犹豫不决，却又想要放手一搏。  
安东尼很认真地考虑了一会。  
“你还想结婚吗？”  
“如果你是指我们，那和好后还是得慢慢来。”  
“要多久？”  
“那得要看你的表现了。”亚茨拉菲尔把安东尼的身体拉进自己，“从今晚开始，克鲁利先生。”


End file.
